Whatever You Say, Monsieur Mikaelson
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Caroline comes across some heart-breaking news and intends on drowning her sorrows in the Mystic Grill, only to draw the attention of a certain Original Hybrid...


**Whatever You Say, Monsieur Mikaelson  
by imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: Caroline comes across some heart-breaking news and intends on drowning her sorrows in the Mystic Grill, only to draw the attention of a certain Original Hybrid..._

A/N: PURE KLAROLINE FEELS! I totally ship this pairing, oh my god. If the TVD writers don't make Klaus and Caroline dance and be happy at prom, I'm going to go crazy.

* * *

_You're More Than Good Enough_

Caroline sat at the bar in Mystic Grill, chugged back the rest of her Malibu and coke and ordered a row of sambuca shots. Tonight was not her night, drowning her sorrows for the entire town to see, how humiliating. She downed the first two and picked up the third as her phone began to vibrate, she took it out her pocket, laid it on the table before her; ignored it and promptly chugged back the shot, coughing as she did, almost choking on the clear liquid. Caroline refused to answer it. She didn't want to talk to him, not after what she saw.

"All alone tonight, love?"

Caroline groaned, out of the two people she didn't want to see ever again, _he_ was one of them.

"Don't look so down Caroline, I'm only here for a drink."

"Couldn't go for a drink somewhere else?"

He chuckled, took the seat next to her and ordered himself a glass of whisky, Caroline groaned again, "Go away Klaus, I'm not in the mood."

"Your row of sambuca shows that, is something wrong?"

She snorted and had another shot, "Cause I'm going to tell _you_ anything,"

"Oh I don't know love, people confess a lot of things when they're inebriated," Klaus replied with a smirk.

"I'm tipsy, not drunk,"

"Not that much of a difference sweetheart," he replied, carefully eyeing her as he drank his whisky. Caroline muttered something rather foul under her breath, causing him to chuckle and smirk. Trying her hardest to ignore his very existence, Caroline asked Matt to get her some more shots. He was wary about Klaus being so close to Caroline whilst drinking, but got her order anyway.

When Klaus frowned at her, she shot him a dark look, "I didn't ask for your opinion Klaus. If you don't approve of my drinking habits then go away and leave me to wallow in peace."

"On the contrary, I love a good wallow. Don't mind me, love,"

Caroline was about to tell Klaus to do one when her phone started vibrating, the caller id saying it was Tyler. She growled, couldn't he leave her alone for one night? Or even a few hours? He was the reason she was chugging back sambuca in the first place! Klaus raised his eyebrows and she answered it reluctantly, ignoring the smirk twitching at Klaus' lips, "What do you want, Tyler?"

"Care I'm so sorry, I—"

"Can we not do this now? I don't want to hear your lame excuses over the phone," She interjected harshly, Klaus was going to have a field day when he found out, hell, maybe he already knew. Caroline had another shot as Tyler continued to jabber on how he was sorry and that he didn't want her to find out that way.

"You didn't want me to find out? Shouldn't have snuck around behind my back then. If you didn't want to be with me that badly Tyler, you should have just broken off our relationship instead of breaking my heart." Refusing to listen to anymore of his excuses, Caroline hung up and switched her phone off. Leaning over the bar when she knew Matt wasn't looking, she swiped a bottle of vodka, finished her sambuca and started on that.

"Caroline..."

"Just don't, Klaus, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get drunk and forget the world for a couple of hours, okay?"

"Alcohol is never the answer,"

"Well it is tonight." Caroline snapped, and she guzzled down a little more than half of the bottle.

"Caroline..."

"No. I am not talking to you, not tonight. I am done with you men. I am done with all your lies and... and your sneaking around and... and your..." It wasn't until Caroline started sniffling did she realise she was crying.

"Hey, hey," Klaus murmured, rubbing her arm comfortingly. When she didn't push him away, Klaus took it as an invitation to continue being so gentle.

"He cheated on me with that wolf-slut. He cheated on me. How could he do this? After everything we've been through... why? Why am I not good enough?"

Klaus had never seen her so broken, so vulnerable and he could feel his heart breaking as Caroline's usually bubbly and snarky voice wavered and cracked. He was going to rip Tyler's heart out and ram it down his throat. In Klaus' eyes, it wasn't punishment enough for what Tyler had done to hurt Caroline, but it would have to do.

"You're more than 'good enough' sweetheart, _so_ much more. He's a fool not to see it."

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Caroline asked, her eyes darting to the floor as she toyed with the vodka bottle.

"Do you honestly think that low of me, to think I'd kick you when you were down?"

"You're the 'big bad Klaus', the scary Original Hybrid," Caroline huffed, swaying in her chair slightly, and Klaus grinned boyishly at her, clearly impressed that he was still the 'big bad' in this small town, "You're so full of surprises, I never know what to expect."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment,"

"You do that. I'm going to head home with this vodka and feel sorry for myself in my room."

Caroline attempted to stand, but stumbled slightly, landing not-so-gracefully into Klaus' arms, "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you to go home on your own in this state?"

"The typical kind?"

"Funny love, very witty. At least let me escort you home Caroline," Klaus insisted, rolling his eyes at her remark.

Caroline drunkenly saluted him, "Whatever you say, Monsieur Mikaelson,"

Klaus laughed as Caroline butchered the beautiful accent with her drunken slur, "I see that you're now French."

"All the good drunk people are," She replied with a smile.

"Whatever you say, sweet Caroline, whatever you say."

* * *

**I love, love, love this pairing. Practically yelled at my laptop screen at 4x16 - Hayley Klaus, really? Come on. What a way to make all those klaroline fans want to rip all your heads off. Just saying, TVD writers, just saying. I'm in love with Joseph Morgan, I would _kill_ to meet him. Anyway, this is the first time I've done a klaroline fic, so I hope I gave it justice.**

**Please read and review,**

muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx


End file.
